


Grace's Parents Day

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan and Rachel are out of town, someone still needs to come to Parents Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace's Parents Day

~The McGarrett house~

"Steve, babe, we need to get up. We have to go to that parents thing at Grace's school," Danny whispered from where he lay on Steve's chest. He turned slightly and kissed a spot just above Steve's heart before unwrapping Steve's arms from around him and standing up to go to the bathroom.

Steve sighed and looked at the alarm clock noticing it was now 7:00AM. Since Danny moved in, they haven't gotten out before 8AM and that was usually after exploring all of the hickeys on each others' bodies. That was followed by Steve taking his morning swim while Danny makes breakfast. "No chance of staying in bed for a little while?" Steve asked raising his voice a bit so that Danny can hear above the water.

Danny emerged from the bathroom, brushing his teeth and shook his head no. He pointed to the alarm clock and mouthed "Grace" before returning back into the bathroom.

'Great,' thought Steve, 'again no sex in the morning.' He stood up from the bed and started on his morning ritual. Grace was staying with the couple for the week after being dropped off by Rachel with a brief "Stan and I have to go out of the country on business. Grace will be with you for the next week." Steve had nothing against Grace, she was like his own daughter. He would kill and die for her but having a child in the house messed with the morning routine that Steve had gotten used to. Steve walked into the bathroom just as Danny, who was walking out, looked and smiled at him. Steve bent his head to kiss Danny, a kiss that started as an innocent peck and turned into a duel of the tongues and backing Danny into the door of the bathroom.

"We...can't..." panted Danny. One of his arms trying to take off Steve's pants and the other on Steve's chest.

"yes, whatever you want" whispered Steve in between kissing Danny and trying to make another hickey on his neck.

"DANNO! WE STILL NEED TO GET BREAKFAST! DANNO! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Grace from downstairs. The two men froze whatever erections they had subsided after Grace's yell. The two separated while still panting from the intense make out session.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. You wash up and put on your dress uniform then meet us downstairs" said Danny still panting a bit. He pecked Steve on the lips then walked out the room. "I'm coming down, Monkey!" he yelled as he headed downstairs.

Steve looked down at his unzipped pants and smiled. Sure, we can't, he thought as he zipped them up and proceeded to brush his teeth.

~An hour later and at Grace's school~

"Why are we here again?" questioned Steve quietly. He was sitting next to Danny and some other man on chairs brought in the back of Grace's classroom. In the front of the class, another parent was speaking about being a dentist and how it's important to brush your teeth. Didn't we interrogate him last week? thought Steve.

"We're here because Grace asked us to be here. Plus, I'm her father and she thinks of you as one now apparently," said Danny noticing Steve had his thinking face on, "No, we didn't interrogate him. He's Grace's dentist. We took her to see him two days ago."

Steve smiled at Danny's comment. He, himself, was beginning to think of Grace as his daughter especially after spending so much time with her. "Really? Are you sure?" he questioned Danny's remark about the dentist, "he looks-"

"Would the two of you be quiet," hissed the man sitting on the other side of Steve. In response, the man got two glares from the men. He gulped and apologized before turning to quietly talk to his wife.

"Thank you, Dr. Foster and Melanie for bringing your father here. Now we have..." said the teacher looking down at a paper then looking up, "Grace and her parents."

Grace turned in her seat smiling and waving for Steve and Danny to come to the front. The two stood and walked to the front of the room. The teacher at the front of the room, behind her desk looked flustered at their uniforms. Grace stood in front of them looking out at her classmates and their parents. "This is Danno and Step-Steve. They work for Five-0 and I'll let them talk now," said Grace introducing Steve and Danny to the class.

Danny knelt down, gave her a hug and nudged her to sit back in her seat. Standing back up, he said "I am Detective Daniel Williams. I'm Grace's father. I work for the Honolulu Police Department and am a member of Five-0. So, basically every time your parents see the news reporting about an explosion or fire or a bad guy being caught, it was probably us but-"

"Danny, enough. I am Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett of the Navy. I'm currently in the reserves because I am in charge of the Five-0 Task Force. We take our orders from the Governor of Hawaii," said Steve looking at the class. The students were leaning forward in their seats, apparently they have heard of the adventures of Five-0 while the parents looked uncomfortable. "What else do we say?" Steve asked Danny, quietly.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Danny smiling at the students. All of the hands went up in the class. Steve and Danny turned to look at each other. Danny's face had a apologetic expression while Steve had his famous it's your fault face on.

"Umm, you first" said Danny pointing to a random boy.

"Is it true that you have total immunity from the law? So, you can't really be punished for anything like the explosion at the gas station last week" asked the boy.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the question while Danny was trying to figure out how a child his daughter's age knows that language.

"Just who are you, kid?" asked Danny defensively.

"My son, John Jr. I am John Kelly Senior, criminal lawyer" said a man in the back.

"Right," said Danny to the man then looked at the boy and continued "yes, we have total immunity. We are a task force under the Governor's direct control. That explosion last week was not my fault."

"Danny, he had a gun and was going to shoot me," said Steve defending his actions that resulted in the explosion at the gas station.

"He wouldn't have shot you or pulled the gun if-" started Danny but was interrupted by the teacher's "Gentlemen! Not in front of the children." Danny took a deep breath and turned back to look at the class.

The question and answer session continued for another ten minutes before the teacher finally said that the next parent will be up. Steve and Danny smiled and said bye to the class before walking to Grace, each hugging her and walking out of the class.

Walking out of the school, Steve slipped his hand into Danny's and the two held hands until they got to the Camaro. We are definitely a family, thought both Steve and Danny.

"Are you ready to get the bad guys, Danno?" asked Steve as he started the car. Steve put his hand and Danny slipped his hand into Steve's.

"After you, Babe," replied Danny.


End file.
